Sous les étoiles
by Rovarandom
Summary: Remus et Sirius restent ensemble durant les vacances scolaires de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Dans leur dortoir, à Honeydukes, sous les étoiles... n'importe quel endroit leur suffit tant qu'ils sont deux. [RLSB, fluff]


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la géniallissime (mais cruelle, avouons-le) J.K Rowling !

 **Warning :** Attention, ceci est une alerte fluff' ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, NE LISEZ PAS !

Cet OS se passe durant l'ère des Maraudeurs.

 **Pairing :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

 **Notes :** Ce qui va suivre n'est qu'un pavé de remerciements envers la saga Harry Potter, c'est mon esprit de fangirl qui s'exprime, je vous invite donc à ne pas y prêter attention. Bonne lecture à tous pour ceux qui ne liront pas ce pavé, donc !

Bon, bon, bon. Que dire ? Harry Potter c'est toute mon enfance, toute ma vie en fait. u.u Depuis que j'ai fini le dernier tome, je n'étais plus trop dedans. Ca m'a collé un énorme vide, en fait. Et avant il y a deux semaines, je n'avais jamais lu de fics HP. Dingue pour quelqu'un qui écume les sites de fanfics depuis des années et qui est folle d'Harry Potter depuis dix ans. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai découvert le couple Remus/Sirius, et tout s'est ré-enclenché, comme si de rien n'était.

En fait, dès le moment où j'ai découvert ce couple, je l'ai trouvé tellement évident que je suis devenue fan à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu ne jamais y penser… enfin bref. J'ai donc commencé mon tout premier OS sur Harry Potter, tout en lisant plein de fics sur ce couple et… maintenant, cet OS est terminé. La saga HP est mon premier vrai et grand amour, tous univers confondus, alors ça me fait quelque chose. Je suis vraiment heureuse de rejoindre cette communauté, complètement dingue (enfin ça, ça faisait un moment que je le savais :p), et vraiment à part entière cette fois puisque je crée enfin quelque chose à ce sujet !

Je vais arrêter avant que je ne me mette à vouer un culte ici à HP, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce (long) OS. C'est le tout premier OS si long que j'écris et que je finis, wouhou, fierté ! (pardon)

Bonne lecture à vous, en tout cas !

Je dédie cet OS à **Linsy** et **Uranee** , partenaires yaoistes FTW !

* * *

 **Sous les étoiles**

Sirius s'ennuyait ferme. Les vacances de la Toussaint venaient de commencer, Peter et James étaient tous deux rentrés chez eux pour l'occasion. Le jeune homme aurait pu accompagner le brun puisque les parents de ce dernier l'avaient recueilli. Cependant il avait tellement l'habitude de passer ses vacances à Poudlard en compagnie de Remus qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à perdre cette habitude.

Oui mais voilà : il pleuvait à verse dans le parc, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés, dont Rogue donc pas possible de l'embêter… et Remus était plongé dans ses devoirs pour la rentrée.

Le brun lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Un gros grimoire calé sur ses genoux, un parchemin sur l'une des pages et une plume de chouette à la main, le loup-garou était totalement absorbé dans sa tâche.

Le Préfet était toujours trop sérieux dans ses études, selon Sirius. Lui-même était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe sans que jamais on ne le voit se démener dans son travail. De même pour James.

Il n'y avait guère que Remus pour passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque ou le nez dans un livre.

Mais… Sirius l'aimait comme ça. Il l'aimait réellement, son cher loup-garou.

Bien sûr, ce dernier n'en savait rien. Si James était un vrai frère pour Sirius, l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Remus était… spéciale. Unique. Et ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Combien de fois les élèves avaient-ils vu le préfet de Gryffondor poursuivre le brun, en criant des insanités, tandis que Sirius hurlait de rire ? Il était bien le seul et l'unique à lui faire perdre son calme olympien.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le chercher… Sirius connaissait _tous_ les moyens de le faire sortir de ses gonds. D'autant plus que Remus était méfiant à son égard, comme tout le monde : dès qu'il faisait quelque chose d'un tant soit peu inhabituel, l'école toute entière retenait son souffle.

Toujours était-il que cette amitié, il ne voulait pas la briser. Il y tenait, comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Que ferait-il si Remus le rejetait ? Ce serait pire qu'horrible.

Sirius reprit pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un bruit.

Remus venait d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet où il rangeait habituellement son chocolat et tâtonnait dedans.

L'Animagus vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer, mouvement qui lui tira un sourire. Remus avait une façon de froncer les sourcils bien à lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer.

Le loup-garou finit par jeter un œil dans le tiroir, manifestement vide, puis poussa un soupir discret avant de le refermer et de retourner à son travail.

-Plus de chocolat ? demanda innocemment Patmol.

-Non, lui répondit laconiquement le châtain.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants. Remus sentait un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Sirius mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Une idée potentiellement stupide allait bientôt être révélée.

-On va à Honeydukes ?

-En plein mois de novembre ? Alors qu'il pleut ? rétorqua Remus en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est même pas un jour de sortie… et je travaille !

-Moony, Moony, Moony… tu travailles _toujours_! T'arrêter un peu ne te fera pas de mal ! Et puis, depuis quand on se préoccupe des jours de sorties et de la pluie ? Un passage secret, ça te dit rien ?

Remus soupira légèrement. Il savait que Sirius allait le faire céder tôt ou tard. Après tout, il s'ennuyait, et le brun était toujours prêt à tout pour tuer l'ennui.

Et puis… il n'avait plus de chocolat…

-D'accord. D'accord.

Le regard de son meilleur ami s'illumina, et il ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il referma le grimoire d'un coup sec, repoussa ses parchemins sur sa couette et prit bien soin de refermer sa bouteille d'encre. Puis, il attrapa sa cape d'hiver -après tout il faisait froid pour une fin d'automne- tandis que Sirius s'impatientait à la porte du dortoir.

-Pas besoin de cape, roh ! protesta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Allez, dépêche !

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, sourit Remus malgré lui. Tu t'ennuyais à ce point ?

-Oui ! Alors bouge tes fesses !

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sans la cape d'invisibilité de James, c'était moins facile d'échapper aux professeurs et aux autres préfets, mais ils avaient toujours la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils durent emprunter plusieurs chemins détournés, mais finirent par arriver à la statue de la sorcière borgne sans trop d'encombres.

-Tu mènes une telle vie de débauche pour un préfet… ironisa Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Ferme-là, Pad'. _Dissendio._

Répondant à la formule et au tapotement de la baguette du jeune homme, le passage se libéra, et ils s'y faufilèrent.

Habituellement, ils étaient au moins trois à passer par ce chemin lorsqu'ils voulaient faire le plein de sucreries, de farces et attrapes ou autres, mais ce ne fut qu'en cet instant, collé contre Sirius, que Remus se rendit compte d'à quel point ce passage secret était étroit. Or, ce contact ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami après tout, oh noooon pas du tout…

Le cœur battant, il décida de se concentrer sur ses pieds. Il n'avait guère envie de trébucher…

Tout en écoutant Sirius bavasser sur l'une de ses dernières conquêtes et rire des catastrophes qu'il s'était encore provoqué, ils finirent par atteindre le bout du passage. Remus monta le premier, et, le plus discrètement possible, pénétra chez Honeydukes.

Heureusement, le magasin était, comme d'habitude, bondé. Ils passèrent donc inaperçu et se mêlèrent à la foule. Sirius attrapa un bon nombre de Dragées surprises, de Chocogrenouilles, de Fizwizbiz, de Plumes au sucre, de Fondants du Chaudron, de Patacitrouilles, de Balongommes et de Bulles baveuses au passage.

-Tu comptes ouvrir ton propre magasin de sucreries ? ironisa le loup-garou en voyant les bras chargés de son ami.

-Eh ! J'y peux rien si James a dévalisé _ma_ réserve en rentrant chez lui ! se plaignit son ami.

Remus échappa un léger rire et se posta enfin devant le très vaste rayon consacré au chocolat.

Il laissa à regret son chocolat préféré, l'un des meilleurs de la boutique, trop cher, pour prendre six tablettes de six chocolats différents. Les tablettes de chocolat d'Honeydukes étant plus volumineuses que les tablettes normales, il en avait pour un bon moment.

Sirius prit trois tablettes du chocolat que Remus convoitait sans pouvoir se le payer. En tant que Black, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour cela. Cependant, il cacha les tablettes de chocolat sous l'amas des autres sucreries. Son ami risquait de les lui faire reposer. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui paye des choses.

Ils se rendirent à la caisse où Sirius reprit en plus des morceaux de nougats, des cubes roses de glace à la noix de coco et des confiseries fourrées au miel.

Remus soupira longuement. Il ne faisait nul doute que toutes ces choses seraient mangées bien vite. Sirius était un vrai glouton…

Soudain, une voix les fit sursauter.

-Mr Lupin ! Mr Black ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à Honeydukes alors que vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs ? claqua une voix forte à côté d'eux.

Remus se ratatina un peu en voyant l'air furibond de McGonagall. Elle allait sans aucun doute les punir, lui encore plus d'ailleurs vu qu'il était préfet. Et adieu son précieux chocolat.

-Oh, bonjour Minnie ! répondit Sirius avec son grand sourire radieux, comme si l'apparition de leur directrice de maison était la plus belle chose de la journée. Comment allez-vous ? Vous aussi vous êtes en manque de sucreries ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Remus est grognon quand il n'a plus de chocolat… réellement, il peut devenir très insupportable vous savez ? Oh bien sûr, je lui ai dit de ne pas venir ici, mais il a insisté, insisté et insisté encore… j'ai été obligé de céder ! Vous pensez que c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ? Oh, il est si cruel avec moi !

Sirius avait adopté un ton de drama-queen et Remus avait la bouche ouverte, choquée des accusations totalement fausses de son meilleur ami. Ses joues rouges de colère ne trompèrent pas la professeure de métamorphoses, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait très bien les deux jeunes hommes.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama Remus. C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui vient de dévaliser le magasin !

McGonagall se pinça le nez et observa tour à tour les nombreuses tablettes de chocolat que le préfet avait un peu de mal à tenir dans ses bras, et le brun qui croulait sous les friandises. Elle soupira longuement.

-Vous n'avez pas assez mangé comme ça pour Halloween ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-James a tout emporté ! protesta Sirius. Et Remus mange une tablette de chocolat par HEURE !

Remus lui écrasa le pied, furieux, ce qui ne fit qu'étirer le sourire de l'Animagus.

McGonagall secoua la tête, lassée des Maraudeurs. Oh, oui, elle les adorait, réellement. Ils étaient de brillants jeunes hommes, tous les deux. Ils étaient de vrais Gryffondor, ils étaient attachants et bourrés de qualités. Il était _impossible_ pour elle ne de pas les apprécier, de ne pas les couvrir parfois pendant certaines de leurs bêtises. Ils l'amusaient souvent même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Mais par Merlin, ce qu'ils pouvaient être _irritants_!

-Et comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici sans être complètement trempés ? poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'immense sourire innocent de Sirius, et la mine de jeune homme sage qu'adopta Remus ne la trompèrent absolument pas, mais elle sut qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'eux.

Oh, et puis, c'était les vacances. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer le gendarme pour cette fois-ci. Qu'ils s'amusent s'ils le voulaient tant. D'autant plus que la complicité de ces deux-là était particulièrement touchante.

-Bon, grogna-t-elle. Allez vous-en avant que je ne change d'avis ! Et ne vous avisez pas de faire des bêtises ! Et encore moins de salir les couloirs en rentrant, parce que je n'empêcherai pas Apollon Picott de vous mettre en retenue !

Ravis de leur chance, les deux garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste après avoir payé leurs friandises. Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur une fois sortis du magasin.

-Mince alors ! Minnie fréquente Honeydukes ! rit Sirius.

-Ça explique pourquoi elle a toujours des petits gâteaux dans son bureau ! Ou alors tu penses qu'elle faisait les courses pour Dumbledore ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils éclatèrent de rire. La vision de leur directrice de maison faire les emplettes de Dumbledore avait quelque chose de particulièrement comique.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris un semblant de sérieux, ils se partagèrent les sacs plein de confiseries.

-On rentre, maintenant ? hésita un peu Remus en contemplant les rues inondées par la pluie.

-Oh, Moony, c'est pas la pluie qui va t'arrêter quand même ? sourit le jeune Black. Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour aller chez Zonko ! Puis finir par Les Trois Balais ! On achèterait de la Bièraubeurre à emporter au dortoir, histoire de se réchauffer un peu en mangeant tout ça !

Il agita les sacs sous le nez du loup-garou pour appuyer ses propos. Lequel sembla hésiter quelques instants.

-On pourrait aussi passer chez Derviche et Bang ? Je n'ai presque plus de parchemin et il me manque des ingrédients pour le cours de Potions de la rentrée… depuis que tu as fait tomber mes _bocaux dans le Lac Noir_!

Sirius fit comme si le regard assassin ne lui était pas destiné et passa son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

-Pas de problèmes 'Mus !

Ce dernier sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement, mais il se laissa entraîner au magasin de fournitures magiques. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et s'apprêta à aller payer. Il s'arrêta lorsque Sirius le retint par le bras.

-Eh ben dis-donc ! C'est la sortie hebdomadaire de tout le personnel de Poudlard ou quoi ?

Remus suivit son regard et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, à quelques pas d'eux. Il observait une étagère pleine d'ingrédients magiques. Aussitôt, le loup-garou se cacha derrière Sirius, plus grand que lui.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voit ici ! gémit-il.

-Mais… ce serait pas si grave que ça, Rem'… Minnie nous a bien vus et elle nous a laissés partir, et pourtant elle est vachement moins cool que lui ! rétorqua l'Animagus.

Remus se refusait à lui expliquer à quel point le regard déçu de Dumbledore s'il le voyait contrevenir à son statut de préfet l'effrayait. Déjà qu'il trahissait toute sa confiance en vagabondant hors de la Cabane Hurlante avec ses trois meilleurs amis Animagus non répertoriés à toutes les pleines lunes… Il ne voulait pas être une déception pour l'homme envers qui il avait une gratitude sans bornes.

Sirius s'étonna du comportement du châtain mais comprit tout de même, et s'efforça de cacher Remus du mieux possible en reculant vers un coin du magasin. Remus était coincé entre une alcôve du mur et l'autre Gryffondor. Il se fit le plus petit possible lorsque Dumbledore s'avança vers eux.

-Mr Black… encore hors de Poudlard, à ce que je vois, dit calmement le directeur, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

-Je suis venu chercher du chocolat pour ce pauvre Remus ! expliqua-t-il avec aplomb. Le pauvre pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et est venu me supplier _à genoux_ d'aller lui en chercher ! Comment pouvais-je résister à une telle âme en détresse monsieur, je vous le demande !

Remus serra les dents de colère et se retint de frapper son meilleur ami. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se moquait de lui devant l'un de leurs professeurs ! Il payerait pour ça !

Le pire fut d'entendre le rire clair de Dumbledore, et il sentit ses joues s'embraser à l'idée que le vieil homme ne croit Sirius. Quelle image de lui il allait avoir, après ?

-Allons allons, Sirius, ce n'est pas très poli de vous moquer de ce pauvre Remus dans son dos. Néanmoins, votre éternelle dévotion à son égard est attendrissante.

Remus rougit pour de bon, cette fois. « Éternelle dévotion » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bêtises ? Qu'est-ce que le directeur allait imaginer là ?

Et évidemment, l'autre d'en rajouter :

-Mais bien sûr monsieur ! Je suis son chevalier servant vous savez !

Remus plaqua sa main sur son visage. Désespérant. Sirius était désespérant.

-Prenez garde en rentrant, en tout cas ! Les rondes des préfets ont été changées. Oh, mais je pense que Mr Lupin est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus se redressa de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore l'ait découvert, et il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Allons jeune homme, il n'y a pas de mal à sortir faire quelques petits achats tant que vous êtes prudents, le rassura le vieil homme d'un ton doux. D'autant plus que toutes ces odeurs me semblent vraiment appétissantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa un regard lourd de sens sur les multiples sacs des deux garçons, qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils suffisaient de quelques sucreries pour corrompre le directeur de Poudlard…

-Vous voulez une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, monsieur ? demanda Sirius avec ses grands yeux innocents.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? sourit le vieil homme en rajustant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Sirius attrapa un paquets de Dragées et l'ouvrit avant d'en tendre une au hasard à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant de faire une mine dégoûtée.

-Pas de chance… goût vomi ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me tienne éloigné de ces sucreries là…

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire encore une fois, tandis que Dumbledore les regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Bien… ne tardez pas trop à rentrer, cependant, les avertit Dumbledore. Ce serait dommage que vous finissiez en retenue.

Remus acquiesça et entraîna Sirius par le poignet pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils avaient encore deux magasins à faire, et avec leur chance, ils pourraient bien tomber sur Picott en train de faire des achats, alors que le concierge ne quittait presque jamais le château. Or, si cela arrivait, les deux jeunes gens risquaient _pire_ qu'une retenue. Le concierge de Poudlard était un tortionnaire sadique.

-Zonko et Les Trois Balais, alors ? demanda Sirius alors que Remus payait ses achats.

-Zonko et Les Trois Balais, acquiesça le jeune homme aux cheveux miel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter ? Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le château pour faire des blagues ces derniers temps.

-Tu verras, Mumus ! répondit l'Animagus canin en lui tirant la langue.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ils sortirent du magasin. Sirius se mit à frissonner à cause d'un courant d'air froid, et il écarta une mèche sombre trempée de devant son visage.

Sans un mot, son ami enleva sa propre-cape pour la lui mettre sur les épaules.

-M-mais Moony ! Tu vas avoir froid ! protesta le brun.

-Tais-toi et avance, gronda le loup-garou en le poussant dans le dos.

Sirius fut bien obligé de lui obéir. Il s'enroula un peu dans la cape. Elle sentait Remus. Ainsi que le chocolat. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

Le magasin de Farces et Attrapes n'étaient qu'à deux pas, aussi ils furent vite au chaud. Remus s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour ôter un peu l'eau qui les engorgeait, et trempa Sirius dans ce processus. Ce dernier, malicieux, s'ébroua comme un chien en rigolant sous les protestations du Gryffondor.

Remus craignit le pire en voyant le brun faire le plein de Bombabouses. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, qu'il fasse ainsi un stock. Cependant, Patmol refusa de lui dire à quoi elles serviraient. Ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage le préfet. Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

-Te plains pas, je n'implique pas le préfet vendu que tu es dans mes plans !

-Je ne suis pas _vendu_ , Sirius !

-Tu es préfet ! Tu _es_ vendu !

-Ne te plains pas ! Je devrais vous punir pour toutes vos bêtises normalement !

-Tu nous aimes trop pour çaaaaa !

Remus lui donna une claque derrière la nuque, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du sorcier. Ils se poursuivirent quelques secondes dans le magasin, et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils faillirent faire tomber une étagère remplie de télescopes frappeurs.

Sirius attrapa un lot de tasses à thé mordeuses.

-Pour les offrir au concierge, commenta-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu tiens à te retrouver pendu par les pieds dans les cachots ?

-Je dirai qu'elles viennent de toi, Remy-chéri ~

Il se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et se mit à rire en attrapant d'autres articles, tels des Bonbons à Hoquet… et un philtre d'amour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux fabriquer avec ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour avoir une myriade de filles roucoulantes à tes pieds…

-Ne sois pas si impatient, Remus Lupin ! le sermonna faussement le brun. Tu verras l'utilité de tout cela en temps et en heure !

Son interlocuteur poussa un long soupir, le laissa payer et ils purent enfin se diriger vers le dernier magasin : Les Trois Balais. Ils s'étaient rapprochés instinctivement l'un de l'autre : la rue était longue à remonter, surtout avec la cohue, et ils avaient froid. Sirius tenta de rendre sa cape à Remus mais ce-dernier refusa. L'aînée de la famille Black n'en était pas complètement fâché : l'odeur de Remus tout autour de lui l'enivrait et il n'avait guère envie de s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

Ils finirent par pénétrer dans le pub et furent accueillis chaleureusement par Mrs. Rosmerta, la propriétaire, qui pour une raison ou une autre les adoraient, eux et les deux autres Maraudeurs. Elle leur donna volontiers les Bièreaubeurres qu'ils demandaient, en bouteilles pour qu'ils puissent les transporter plus facilement. Les deux garçons repartirent vite à Honeydukes. McGonagall était en train de remplir un panier avec les sucreries, et si les garçons l'évitèrent habilement, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être stupéfiés par le nombre d'articles qu'elle avait déjà.

-Eh ben… qui aurait cru que Minnie serait si gourmande ? lança Sirius avec un regard plein de sous-entendus alors qu'ils étaient dans le tunnel.

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour réfréner le fou rire qui menaçait de déborder.

-Peut-être que c'est de voir Flitwick mâchonner ses boules baveuses au repas d'Halloween qui lui a donné des idées… poursuivit le brun. Peut-être que c'est pour lui qu'elle en achète… peut-être que…

Remus n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la fin des théories de Sirius car il éclata de rire bien avant.

C'est en silence qu'ils remontèrent dans le dortoir. Ils faillirent se faire coincer par le Préfet-en-Chef, un Serpentard, mais Sirius lança une de ses toutes nouvelles Bombabouses pour faire diversion. Ils coururent donc rapidement devant leur salle commune.

-Boutefeu chinois ! s'exclama Remus avant que la Grosse Dame ne puisse poser sa question habituelle.

Le passage se libéra et ils montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir. Sirius laissa tomber sa multitude de sacs en vrac sur son lit, tandis que Remus rangeait consciencieusement son chocolat dans le tiroir, ses affaires de Potions dans son armoire, et les Bièreaubeurres sur sa table de chevet.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba nez-à-nez avec trois tablettes du meilleur chocolat d'Honeydukes. Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Cadeau pour toi, Moony ! sourit largement l'Animagus.

Remus n'en revint pas, et il hésita à sauter au cou du brun pour le remercier ou bien le sermonner pour avoir dépensé son argent ainsi.

Son addiction au chocolat remporta la victoire haut la main et il serra brièvement Sirius dans ses bras en le remerciant. Et en le sermonnant un peu aussi parce qu'on ne se refait pas.

Le chien, fier de son effet, frotta les cheveux de son ami. Ce dernier s'empressa d'ouvrir une des tablettes pour engloutir un gros morceau de chocolat.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si c'était bon, le regard brillant de Remus parlait pour lui.

En riant un peu, l'aîné de la famille Black s'installa sur son propre lit et piocha au hasard dans un des sacs, sortant un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Prie pour que je tombe pas pareil que le vieux !

Un rire lui répondit, et Remus l'observa en enfourner une dans sa bouche avec un regard malicieux.

-Chocolat ! se réjouit Sirius. Tu es un porte-bonheur !

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Remus rouvrit son grimoire sur lequel il travaillait avant d'être interrompu pour aller à Pré-au-lard, sa tablette de chocolat à la main.

-Tu travailles sur quoi ? demanda l'Animagus, vautré sur son lit entre ses sucreries.

-Le parchemin à rendre sur l'Amortentia… marmonna Remus.

-Elle te fait sentir quoi, la potion ? Du chocolat je parie ?

-Du chocolat, oui… l'odeur des livres aussi… et…

Remus rougit mais ne finit pas sa phrase. Sirius, avec un grand sourire, vint s'aplatir sur le lit de son ami et le fixa du regard.

-Et ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

-Et rien d'autre, répondit le Préfet, de nouveau imperturbable.

-Tu as _rougi_ , Rem', il y a forcément autre chose !

-Puisque je te dis que non ! Et je n'ai pas rougi !

Sirius lui ôta alors sa plume et sa tablette de chocolat des mains pour les poser plus loin, balança le grimoire dans un coin de la pièce et le parchemin au bas du lit. Remus protesta vivement sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé. Sirius venait de se jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Le loup-garou se débattit dans un mélange de rire incontrôlé et de cris. Sirius riait lui aussi en le chatouillant de plus belle.

Le professeur McGonagall tout juste rentrée et venue voir la Salle Commune pour être sûre qu'aucune bêtise ne se préparait, fut attirée par les cris de Remus qui tentait d'échapper à l'Animagus.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une McGonagall aux yeux ronds.

-Monsieur Black, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à Monsieur Lupin pour qu'il pousse des cris de personne qu'on assassine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Remus rougit un peu et repoussa son ami, à cause de la position gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Je le chatouillais ! répondit fièrement le brun.

La sorcière se pinça le nez et souffla. Elle observa l'état de leur chambre et alla ramasser le lourd grimoire que Sirius avait lancé sans y prendre garde, et les fusilla tous deux du regard.

-J'aimerais que vous preniez plus soin des livres de la bibliothèque, vous deux !

Remus poussa une exclamation indignée en voyant les pages cornées et poussa Sirius qui tomba du lit.

-Non mais ça va pas de l'avoir lancé comme ça ? On ne traite pas les livres comme tu le fais, espèce de sauvage ! Madame Pince va m'égorger ! protesta-t-il.

-Et votre chocolat a fondu sur votre devoir, soupira Minerva.

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuus ! gémit le loup-garou. J'y avais passé quatre heures !

Il attrapa son devoir et essaya de limiter les dégâts, mais rien à faire. Il était bon pour tout recopier.

Habituellement, leur directrice de maison l'aurait laissé refaire son devoir, mais Remus était un très bon élève, toujours sérieux, et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin.

-Récurvite, articula-t-elle, et le parchemin fut débarrassé des tâches de chocolat.

-Merci… soupira Remus, reconnaissant.

Il fusilla ensuite Sirius du regard, qui eut la bonne grâce d'arborer une mine coupable.

McGonagall s'avança vers le châtain et tendit sa main.

-Puis-je… ?

Remus rougit et lui tendit le devoir, un peu inquiet de la réaction de son professeur.

Celle-ci le parcourut du regard, tandis que Sirius remontait sur le lit de son ami, accueilli par un regard irrité.

Arrivée à la fin elle haussa un sourcil.

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un sent l'odeur de chien mouillé avec l'Amortentia, Monsieur Lupin… c'est plutôt curieux.

Remus vira à l'écarlate et Sirius en fut un peu bouche-bée, sur le coup.

McGonagall, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez les deux adolescents, rendit le parchemin à un Remus extrêmement gêné.

-Sinon, votre devoir est excellent. Je ne doute pas que le professeur Slughorn vous attribue une très bonne note.

Elle lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh, et, Monsieur Black, à l'avenir, cessez d'importuner votre camarade de cette manière.

Sur ce, elle sortit du dortoir.

-Le _chien mouillé_?! s'exclama Sirius.

-T-tais-toi, Sirius ! paniqua un peu le loup-garou. C'est une _odeur_. Une simple _odeur_!

-Mais tu dis toujours que je pue quand je suis transformé et que je suis mouillé !

Remus frotta son visage avec ses mains en poussant un long soupir. Il avait eu très peur, un instant, que Sirius n'ait deviné ses sentiments.

-Je disais ça surtout pour que tu arrêtes de salir le dortoir et que tu arrêtes de t'ébrouer, surtout !

-Toi aussi tu sens le chien mouillé, les soirs de pleine lune pluvieux, tu sais ! se moqua le brun.

Le loup-garou se replongea dans son travail, ravi que Sirius ne se doute de rien. Ce dernier continua d'essayer de le taquiner, mais Remus s'était enfermé dans sa bulle de concentration, et pour l'en sortir, Sirius risquait de tenter bien des choses avant que ça ne marche.

Au lieu de perdre son énergie pour rien, il se contenta d'aller s'allonger sur son propre lit, pour contempler moins visiblement le loup-garou. Il admira ses cheveux miel ébouriffés, sa peau claire, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, ses yeux d'ambre, les lignes bien dessinées de son visage, et même les cicatrices qui le barrait… Sirius ne voyait aucun défaut physique en Remus.

Ce dernier finit par sentir son regard et tourna la tête vers lui, interrogateur. Le brun se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire et de faire comme si son poster de Quidditch sur le mur d'en face avait un intérêt subjuguant. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil surpris mais retourna à son grimoire.

Sirius décida de prendre un livre au hasard et de faire semblant de le lire à voix haute pour faire rire Remus.

-Soins aux créatures magiques ! Les Veracrasses sont une espèce au physique aussi ingrat que celui du Professeur Horace Slughorn et l'on subodore qu'ils seraient de proches cousins.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Remus, mais Sirius ne se découragea pas, bien au contraire.

-On raconte qu'ils se nourriraient des pauvres étudiants invités au Club de Slug, ce qui, entre nous, a au moins le mérite d'abréger leur souffrance. Voir à la page 321 consacrée à l'Horace Slughorn pour plus de précisions ! Les Veracrasses ont, en outre, une passion certaine pour les Bavboules et les Nids de cafard. Nul ne sait pourquoi, mais cela les oppose bien évidemment aux créatures de bon goût que sont les Chocoloutres, créature hybride issue d'un croisement entre une loutre et une tablette de chocolat Honeydukes !

Remus releva la tête et tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers Sirius. Son air était franchement amusé et il se mordait les lèvres pour éviter à son sourire de s'élargir, mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Des _Chocoloutres_? Oh, par Merlin, tu es sérieux, Sirius ?

-Il paraît que les Chocoloutres sont les pires ennemies des Remus Lupin, poursuivit Sirius d'un air très sérieux, car elles leur volent tout leur chocolat.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Remus, signifiant que le fou rire n'était pas très loin.

-Ce sont des créatures vraiment démoniaques, alors, commenta le châtain d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

-Pour les Remus Lupin, oui !

-Et le chapitre consacré aux Sirius Black ? pouffa-t-il.

Sirius fit mine de tourner les pages et de trouver celle recherchée.

-Sirius Black ! Il n'y a rien à dire sur cette espèce rare et étrange mis à part que c'est une espèce parfaite, réellement parfaite, certainement alien car venant d'une étoile, et faite pour s'entendre à la perfection avec les Remus Lupin !

-Alien, oui, le taquina son ami. Tout le monde te côtoyant s'est un jour ou l'autre posé la question à ce sujet !

Sirius lui tira la langue et Remus laissa échapper un rire. Mission accomplie !

Le brun sourit au son qu'il aimait tant, surtout lorsqu'il en était l'origine, puis il se mit à rire aussi.

-Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir ? demanda l'aîné des Black lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur sérieux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait y avoir une pluie d'étoiles filantes, alors qu'on est en novembre ! Et en plus y'a pas de nuages et c'est la Nouvelle Lune !

Remus hésita quelques instants, mais la perspective d'aller voir un joli spectacle nocturne rien qu'avec son meilleur ami l'enchantait tout particulièrement. Il acquiesça en souriant un peu, et Sirius lui rendit son sourire en trois fois plus large.

-On prendra la Carte, mais je pense pas qu'on puisse tomber sur quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que les profs allaient aux Trois Balais pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, ils devraient être trop fatigués ou trop ivres pour faire des rondes dans les couloirs.

-Oui, et au pire on connaît les meilleurs endroits où se cacher, renchérit le jeune homme. Il y a le passage secret derrière l'armure, près de la Tour, au pire. Si quelqu'un vient vers la Tour on s'y cachera jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre !

Ils décidèrent de leur trajet en étudiant la Carte, puis convinrent de l'heure idéale pour que l'expédition soit un franc succès. Remus ne voulait pas non plus attendre trop longtemps l'arrivée des étoiles filantes, dans le froid de la nuit automnale.

-Attends, donne-moi un parchemin, demanda le brun, et Remus s'exécuta.

Sirius prit une plume et un encrier qui traînaient sur son bureau et se mit à tracer des calculs et des trajectoires célestes dessus, très concentré. Le loup-garou le regarda faire sans rien dire, un peu admiratif.

L'Animagus était tout sauf sérieux dans son travail, aussi oubliait-il parfois qu'il était très intelligent et très doué. Sans même utiliser son manuel d'Astronomie, le canin avait déterminé l'heure exacte à laquelle les étoiles filantes commenceraient à apparaître.

-Minuit vingt pour le début, et l'heure où il y en aura le plus… hm… une heure trente six !

-Oh, on pourra rester jusqu'à ce moment-là alors. Un peu plus d'une heure… j'amènerai juste ma cape !

Sirius se prit à lui expliquer quelques phénomènes célestes, et Remus sourit en l'écoutant. L'Astronomie était l'une de leur matière préférée et Sirius était de loin le plus doué, plus doué même que les dernières années. Peut-être cela venait-il de son prénom, ou de la passion mystérieuse de sa famille pour la voûte céleste, mais toujours était-il qu'il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol de leur dortoir, une immense carte du ciel sous leurs corps.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, ils s'effleuraient même.

Sirius pointait des constellations, des étoiles, surtout celles de Canis Major.

Remus sourit en voyant l'étoile homonyme de son ami.

L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel.

Cela lui convenait si bien.

Quelquefois, il se disait qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvé. L'un était irrémédiablement lié à l'astre lunaire tandis que l'autre portait le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la nuit.

De plus, Sirius était un Animagus chien tandis que lui se transformait en loup-garou… ils avaient beau avoir des caractères très différents, beaucoup de choses les liaient.

Remus posa ses bras devant lui et lia ses doigts pour poser sa tête dessus, sans cesser d'observer et d'écouter Sirius. Les cheveux noirs de ce dernier tombaient devant ses joues et ses yeux gris étaient animés d'une lueur que le Gryffondor lui voyait rarement pour autre chose que des blagues. Bien qu'il l'apercevait souvent dans ses yeux quand il surprenait son regard de façon inattendue. Cette lueur là était généralement bien plus forte, cependant, et remplie de quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour le jeune loup.

La voix de Sirius parvenait toujours à ses oreilles et pénétrait son esprit de la même façon que d'habitude, mais ses pensées l'empêchaient de donner un sens aux mots en eux-même. Le son restait un peu grave, envoûtant, passionné tout en étant familier. Remus adorait la voix de Sirius.

Il se laissa donc emporter par cette dernière tout en laissant son regard glisser sur la carte. Il ne la voyait plus qu'à moitié, son attention étant toute concentrée sur le très léger contact du flanc de Sirius contre le sien. Sa main se promenait sur le papier glacé, montrant les astres, captivant le loup-garou.

Puis, il y avait ces yeux de brume, argentés à la lueur des chandeliers.

Remus avait l'impression de vivre un moment hors du temps, à la fois présent et loin d'ici.

Comme si tout était ralenti, comme si une bulle intemporelle les enveloppait. Rien ne comptait plus, en cet instant, que le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène allongé à côté de lui. Il se sentait attiré vers lui, comme un aimant. Une énergie magnétique émanait de Sirius, et Remus n'avait qu'une envie : rester, rester avec lui, pour toujours.

Remus finit par fermer les yeux, bercé par la voix de son meilleur ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il somnolait un peu, la voix se tut et une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard un peu inquiet de Sirius posé sur lui.

-Moony ? Tout va bien ?

-O-oh, euh, oui… rougit son ami. Désolé… c'est que j'étais bien, là, et un peu fatigué, du coup j'ai commencé à m'assoupir…

Sirius rigola doucement.

-Bien ? Sur le plancher du dortoir ? Tu as une notion du confort plus qu'étrange, Moony !

Le concerné rougit un peu plus et marmonna des choses inaudibles, accentuant le rire de Sirius. Ce dernier se releva et tendit sa main au lycanthrope, qui la prit. Puis, le brun plia méthodiquement la carte du ciel. Lorsque cette dernière fut aussi grande qu'une page de manuel, il la rangea dans celui d'Astronomie et observa de nouveau Remus. Les yeux dorés de ce dernier se plongèrent dans les siens, curieux de savoir l'objet de cette observation.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir un peu ? questionna le brun. Tu t'es quand même presque endormi par terre…

Remus ne comptait pas avouer que c'était sa voix qui l'avait ainsi bercé tant elle était agréable à entendre, aussi inventa-t-il vite une excuse.

-Non, non ! C'est juste que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées vu qu'on parlait d'étoiles, et ça m'a un peu fait somnoler… je ne suis pas fatigué !

-D'accord… tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose alors ? sourit-il. Ou tu vas continuer à travailler ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain comprit parfaitement à la moue de son ami que la dernière proposition ne l'enchantait absolument. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Si ça te tente, on peut-

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux garçons sursautèrent de concert avant de se retourner. Leur directrice de maison se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air sévère et furieux, quelques cheveux s'échappant de son chignon d'habitude impeccablement serré. Elle fusillait Sirius du regard.

- _Black_! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Dans mon bureau. _Immédiatement_!

Puis elle repartit en claquant la porte. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent médusés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre en colère à ce point ? questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à s'énerver contre son meilleur ami.

-Mais… rien ! Je te jure ! Enfin, je n'ai rien fait depuis l'incident du frisbee à dents de serpent dans la bibliothèque, et elle m'a mis une retenue pour ça, j'ai rien fait !

Remus fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais y aller… peut-être que c'est un truc qui remonte à longtemps.

-Possible… mais ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas son genre de perdre son sang-froid pour des vieilles histoires. Bon… à tout à l'heure…

Le jeune Black sortit du dortoir en soupirant, et Remus l'accompagna du regard avant de soupirer.

Le loup-garou retourna sur son lit et s'allongea, la tête calée contre ses oreillers. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Sirius ? Surtout que Remus connaissait les expressions de son ami par cœur : il avait vraiment été surpris de la colère de McGonagall et il ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien, mis à part leur excursion surprise à Pré-au-lard évidemment… mais leur professeur les avait laissés partir sans trop les sermonner, aussi cela ne pouvait être cette raison-ci.

Et puis, Sirius n'avait pas quitté le dortoir depuis leur retour, et ils y étaient depuis trois bonnes heures, à présent. L'heure du dîner étant proche et Remus étant resté toute la journée avec son ami, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait fait une quelconque bêtise à ce moment-là.

Non, vraiment, le jeune homme ne voyait pas.

Il se résolut donc à prendre son mal en patience et attrapa de nouveau le grimoire et son devoir de Potions sur lesquels il travaillait depuis la veille.

Son parchemin était presque complet, il aurait certainement le temps de le finir avant que Sirius ne revienne à la Tour des Gryffondor.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, seul le bruit d'une plume grattant un parchemin résonna dans le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, le loup-garou posa doucement sa plume sur sa table de nuit et referma son encrier. Enfin, il étendit son parchemin devant lui et le relut consciencieusement. Bien. Pas de fautes, tout lui semblait en ordre.

Il replia le devoir et le glissa dans son sac de cours. Ainsi, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Ensuite, il posa le lourd grimoire de Potions sur la pile à droite de son lit. Il irait le rendre à la Bibliothèque dès que possible. Après le repas, si possible. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait d'autres livres à emprunter pour son cours de Botanique.

Remus était satisfait d'avoir si bien avancé dans ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour des vacances et il ne lui restait plus que son devoir de Botanique, son devoir d'Arithmancie, et un livre à lire pour le cours de Métamorphoses. Il avait déjà accompli ses devoirs de Potions, Soins aux créatures magiques, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges, Études des Runes et Études des Moldus. Les autres professeurs n'avaient donné que des exercices mineurs, qui ne lui prenait que quinze minutes.

Le Gryffondor regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait tout de même un moment que Sirius était dans le bureau de McGonagall… son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Jamais la directrice de leur maison ne les retenait si longtemps pour une simple blague. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Et comment Sirius avait-il été impliqué ?

Remus descendit du dortoir tout en y réfléchissant. Vu l'heure qu'il était, autant aller à la Grande Salle garder une place à son meilleur ami. De plus, son estomac commençait à gronder.

Le jeune Préfet traversa l'école plutôt calme jusqu'à arriver à destination. Comme la veille, le nombre de tables avait été réduit à quatre, une par maison.

Remus alla s'installer au bout de celle réservée aux Gryffondor et jeta un œil à la table réservée aux Professeurs. McGonagall n'y était pas. Vraiment, c'était étrange…

Remus se servit distraitement, son regard allant régulièrement se poser sur la porte d'entrée. Il espéra que la sorcière n'allait pas le garder jusqu'à la fin du repas. Sinon, ils seraient obligés d'aller faire une razzia dans la cuisine pour sustenter l'Animagus. Ce dernier avait un tel appétit que c'était presque un crime que de le faire sauter un repas…

Cependant, le brun débarqua bientôt dans la pièce, suivi par McGonagall. Remus haussa ses sourcils en voyant les yeux de son ami lancer des éclairs de fureur. Il l'observa tandis que Sirius venait à grands pas vers la table. Il se posa lourdement à côté de Remus, l'air franchement en colère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? osa Remus.

-Il se passe, siffla Sirius, que je suis en retenue pour quelque chose que je n'ai _pas_ fait.

Oh.

Remus se doutait bien de quelque chose comme cela, en effet. Il imaginait sans mal la colère de Sirius. Bien qu'une telle fureur et une si longue absence le surprenaient…

-Et… quelle était cette chose ?

-Un abruti a lancé des pétards dans la bibliothèque, et la Réserve a pris feu… plusieurs livres de grande valeur sont partis en fumée…

Remus s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard était son endroit favori et les livres, sa plus grande passion -mis à part le chocolat… et Sirius- aussi, cette nouvelle l'attristait réellement.

Il ne faisait nul doute que si Sirius avait été le coupable, il lui en aurait _énormément_ voulu. Mais il savait que son ami disait vrai. Déjà, parce que le brun était au courant que Remus l'étriperait s'il faisait de grosses bêtises dans ce lieu, et ensuite parce que cela se lisait sur son visage.

Le jeune Préfet posa, hésitant, sa main sur celle de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé… tu as dû avoir une sacrée retenue…

Sirius le dévisagea avec une moue à la fois triste et penaude.

-Je suis en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois avec Picott… à partir de ce soir…

-M-mais… ce soir on a…

-Prévu d'aller regarder les étoiles en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie… compléta tristement Sirius. Oui… je sais…

Remus sentit une bouffée d'injustice monter en lui. Un mois avec le concierge sadique, tous les soirs, pour quelque chose de grave qu'il n'avait pas commis, et _en plus_ cela les privait d'un moment privilégié ?

Non non non. Le lycanthrope n'allait pas laisser passer cela, foi de Remus Lupin !

-Quand est-ce que l'accident est arrivé ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Eh bien, cet après-midi… quand on était dans le dortoir. Sauf que vu qu'il n'y a quasiment personne dans notre Salle Commune ces derniers temps, personne ne peut confirmer que j'étais bien là-bas…

-Et moi alors ? Je peux le confirmer ! protesta le sorcier aux yeux ambrés.

-Voyons, Moony… soupira Sirius. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, tu penses bien ! Mais elle dit que tu me couvrirais de toute façon… que tu nous couvrais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne te considère pas comme un témoin suffisamment fiable.

Remus jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs, où se trouvait McGonagall. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, il la fusilla longuement du regard. Elle ne se retourna pas et cela lui laissa un sentiment de parfaite inutilité, mais cela lui faisait un peu de bien.

Dès que James et Peter seraient rentrés de vacances, ils prépareraient une vengeance en bonne et due forme, digne des Maraudeurs qu'ils étaient.

En attendant, il réfléchit à une preuve qui l'innocenterait auprès de la directrice de leur maison.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune ? questionna Remus.

-Absolument certain. Elle m'a dit que des témoins m'avaient vu à la bibli… soit ils ont vu quelqu'un qui me ressemblait de dos ou de loin, soit ils mentent. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'elle a demandé au gens de notre maison s'ils étaient dans la Salle Commune de telle heure à telle heure, mais tout le monde glandait au parc… comme par hasard.

Le châtain observa Sirius ruminer sa colère et plissa les yeux pour réfléchir. S'ils ne pouvaient trouver de preuves… il fallait trouver le véritable coupable.

Déjà, à ses yeux, on pouvait éliminer tous les Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas leur genre de faire ce genre de farce, et encore moins de laisser quelqu'un se faire accuser à leur place.

Restaient les Serpentard, les Gryffondor, et les Serdaigle. Pour ces derniers, Remus avait tout de même un sacré doute. Les deux maisons rivales avaient plus de chance de contenir le vrai fauteur de trouble. Bien évidemment, il avait envie de pencher pour les verts et argent, mais le jeune homme savait qu'un jugement trop hâtif n'aidait jamais en rien. Il prit la décision d'aller voir Madame Pince dès que le repas serait terminé. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Sirius, aussi l'accuserait-elle certainement avec plaisir, mais la bibliothécaire ne le détestait pas lui. Après tout il était toujours respectueux envers les livres, respectait les dates de prêt, rendait tout à l'heure, se montrait aimable, souriant, et l'aidait même parfois…

Il pourrait au moins tirer d'elle des noms d'élèves se trouvant sur place au moment des faits.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que sa main était toujours posée sur celle de Sirius. Lequel l'avait très bien remarqué, mais ne comptait surtout pas bouger sa main, de peur que le loup-garou la retire. De légères rougeurs marquaient ses joues, mais il s'en fichait. Ce contact chauffait agréablement sa peau et il ne l'aurait rompu pour rien au monde.

Si seulement il avait pu avoir plus… il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Remus éprouve la même chose que lui, absolument n'importe quoi.

Finalement, ce fut le Préfet qui rompit le contact, tout aussi distraitement, en voulant prendre un plat posé sur la table. Sirius émit un discret soupir, mais était tout de même content. Un moment volé, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Et ce petit contact, tout simple, qui ne signifiait rien à part une amitié attentionnée, avait réussi à l'apaiser. Instantanément. Comme par magie.

Remus avait le don de le calmer si facilement… c'en était impressionnant, voire un peu effrayant, cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

-Dis, Sirius… je vais justement passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre, commença le jeune loup. Si tu veux je pourrais voir s'il n'y a pas… je ne sais pas, une quelconque preuve qui prouverait que tu es innocent !

Sirius lui sourit gentiment avant de lui frotter les cheveux.

-T'en fais pas, mon petit loup ! Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je vais m'efforcer de convaincre McGonagall que je n'ai rien fait !

Remus rosit légèrement et marmonna contre lui en essayant de remettre ses cheveux de façon un peu moins désordonnée. Sirius éclata de rire à sa tête.

Néanmoins, Remus, en sortant de table, était bien déterminé à atteindre son objectif.

Il accompagna son meilleur ami jusqu'au bureau du professeur, puis s'en alla immédiatement dans le lieu qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Madame Pince n'était pas à son bureau, à côté de l'entrée. Remus devina sans peine qu'elle devait se trouver vers la Réserve, où l'incendie avait eu lieu. Il s'y dirigea, dans l'espoir que la bibliothécaire accepte son aide.

La sorcière était en train de pester contre Sirius dans les débris calcinés, tentant de réparer et sauver les livres victimes de l'incendie.

-Hum… excusez-moi, Madame, mais puis-je vous aider ? intervint-il.

La bibliothécaire se retourna vers lui, et son regard furieux s'apaisa en le reconnaissant.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il approche.

-Bien sûr, jeune homme. Non mais regardez-moi ce désastre… si jamais je le revois, ce Black !

-Êtes-vous bien sûre que c'était lui ? osa Remus en ramassant des livres lui semblant avoir été épargnés. C'est que… je le connais bien, et ça m'étonne de lui…

Madame Pince haussa les épaules sans répondre autrement qu'en marmonnant. Le jeune sorcier retint un soupir, et entreprit de constituer une pile de livres pas ou peu brûlés. En même temps, il regardait attentivement le lieu du « crime », en quête d'indices.

Il passa bien une quarantaine de minutes à aider la sorcière dans la Réserve, sans rien trouver.

Le tas de livres sains et saufs était plus conséquent qu'il ne le pensait. Un grand nombre de livres, la majorité, pourrait être sauvé grâce à quelques sorts.

D'autres étaient dans un état plus critique et la bibliothécaire n'était pas certaine de pouvoir arranger leur état.

Les derniers, enfin, étaient réduits en poussière ou bien trop calcinés pour que l'on puisse en tirer quelque chose.

Bien des rayonnages étaient à réparer ou à refaire, et Remus s'avança un peu plus dans la Réserve, officiellement pour tenter de trouver d'autres grimoires, et officieusement pour trouver une preuve.

Il était un peu désespéré de n'avoir rien trouvé…

En donnant des coups de pied dans la cendre, un bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un objet métallique qui heurte le sol.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha et fouilla un peu dans la cendre pour en extraire trois choses. La première était un insigne noirci d'une maison de Poudlard, mais impossible de savoir laquelle. La seconde était un morceau de métal presque fondu, mais il décida de la prendre quand même. Avec un sort de réparation, peut-être que cela se révélerait utile.

Enfin, la dernière chose était un bout de tissu brûlé, rayé et bicolore. Les couleurs étaient le bleu et le bronze.

Il avait très certainement trouvé son ou sa coupable.

Le lycanthrope rangea ses trois trouvailles dans son sac et avertir Madame Pince qu'il devait y aller. La bibliothécaire le remercia pour son investissement, et il en profita pour déposer le livre qu'il avait emprunté pour faire son devoir de Potions sur l'Amortentia à l'entrée.

Puis, il s'empressa de filer au dortoir, où Sirius n'était pas encore rentré, et lança plusieurs sorts sur le bout de métal calciné.

Au bout de trois Reparo, le badge prit une forme que le jeune loup connaissait par cœur, pour un avoir lui-même un, accroché au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Un Préfet ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Quel genre de Préfet s'amuserait à lancer des pétards dans la bibliothèque ? Décidément, le monde ne tournait pas rond.

Enfin, il se pencha sur l'insigne noirci.

-Récurvite !

L'insigne afficha dès lors le célèbre blason de la maison des Serdaigle, un aigle aux couleurs bleu et bronze. Comme Remus l'avait pensé. Le tissu brûlé devait appartenir à une cravate… le Préfet ou la Préfète des bleu et bronze, donc…

Restait juste à savoir _pourquoi_ il ou elle avait fait cela. Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs coups d'éclats, et venant d'un Préfet, cela était plus que surprenant. Il n'était même pas sûr que McGonagall accepterait de telles preuves…

Cependant, il décida tout de même de se rendre dans son bureau. Remus remit les trois objets dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit de la Tour des Gryffondor.

Bien vite, il arriva devant le bureau de McGonagall. On entendait deux voix, étouffées. L'une était celle, sévère, de leur directrice de maison… et l'autre appartenait à Sirius. Le loup-garou se demanda depuis combien de temps il argumentait avec leur professeur…

Trois coups toqués à la porte plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la professeur de Métamorphose. Elle le regarda d'un air sévère, mais l'élève ne se démonta pas.

-Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, dit-il calmement.

-Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Lupin ? Je suis occupée, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-J'ai probablement la preuve que Sirius n'était pas l'auteur de l'incendie dans la bibliothèque.

L'Animagus chien se retourna sur sa chaise pour dévisager Remus, à l'entrée du bureau. Il avait une lueur d'incrédulité et d'espoir dans ses beaux yeux gris, et le châtain s'efforça de se concentrer sur le visage de la sorcière plutôt que sur celui de son meilleur ami.

-Voyez-vous ça… entrez-donc. Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez apparemment trouvé…

Remus entra dans le bureau à sa suite et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de celle de Sirius. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un interrogateur et l'autre rassurant, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se parler, que la voix sèche de McGonagall interrompait leur échange silencieux.

-Alors ? Je vous écoute.

-Je suis allé aider Madame Pince dans la Réserve, tout à l'heure… expliqua Remus. Et j'y ai trouvé ceci.

Il posa les trois objets sur le bureau.

-L'insigne des préfets était à moitié fondu, et le badge de Serdaigle était calciné et noir de suie… et puis, je vous promets que Sirius et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés de l'après-midi. Je ne mentirai pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave, je vous le jure ! S'il avait été le coupable, il aurait mérité sa punition ! Mais là…

-Oui ! renchérit Sirius. Et puis, Remus adore les livres et la bibliothèques, il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné une chose pareille !

McGonagall secoua la tête en soupirant et examina attentivement les trois trouvailles de Remus pendant plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par relever la tête vers les deux élèves, qui avaient l'air complètement sérieux.

-Si le Veritaserum n'était pas sous contrôle du Ministère… soupira-t-elle.

-Trois gouttes ! Trois gouttes, rien de plus ! supplia Sirius. S'il vous plaît…

-Monsieur Black, je suis désolée, mais c'est interdit…

Sirius poussa un long soupir.

-Mais je vais mener ma propre enquête. Je veux bien croire à votre bonne foi, d'autant plus que vous me semblez sincères. Retournez dans vos dortoirs tous les deux, n'en sortez pas pour l'instant, je reviendrai dès que j'en saurai plus.

Les deux sorciers relevèrent la tête, et Sirius sourit à leur directrice. Cette dernière se leva pour leur ouvrir la porte.

-Oh, avant cela… est-ce que vous vous seriez mis à dos le Préfet ou la Préfète de Serdaigle, Monsieur Black ?

-Euuuuh… hésita l'Animagus.

-Tu n'as pas largué la petite sœur de Fanny McLoughlin, la Préfète des Serdaigle, avant-hier ?

-Helena McLoughlin, la cinquième année de Poufsouffle ?

-Oui ! Elle !

-… oh.

McGonagall se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira longuement.

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'une histoire amoureuse-

-Vous ne connaissez pas Fanny, l'interrompit Remus en secouant la tête. Elle est très protectrice envers sa sœur et elle détestait _déjà_ Sirius à la base. Elle s'est déjà vengée d'un Serpentard ayant insulté Helena en faisant exploser sa plume en cours de Sortilèges. Alors, que ce soit elle pour cette raison ne m'étonnerait pas.

La sorcière soupira de nouveau et réfléchit quelques instants avant de se tourner de nouveaux vers ses élèves.

-Bien. Je vous suggère donc à l'avenir, Monsieur Black, d'éviter les relations qui pourraient conduire à la destruction d'une partie du château. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire. Maintenant, retournez dans le dortoir.

Les deux jeunes hommes obtempérèrent et retournèrent à l'endroit qui leur était si familier, et s'installèrent sur le lit de Remus.

Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules du loup-garou et l'attira gentiment contre lui.

-Merci… c'est vraiment gentil de t'être donné cette peine pour moi…

Remus lui fit un sourire un peu hésitant, gêné par leur proximité qui éveillait des sensations agréables dans son estomac.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser être puni alors que je _savais_ que tu n'y étais pour rien… et puis… j'ai vraiment envie qu'on aille voir les étoiles filantes, ce soir !

Remus rougit légèrement de cet aveu, mais après tout, cela ne révélait pas grand-chose. Sirius, lui, ne put s'empêcher de laisser un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage. L'idée que son loup-garou favori veuille à ce point passer du temps avec lui pour voir des étoiles filantes l'enchantait beaucoup.

À la réflexion, c'était probablement le genre de rendez-vous un peu mièvre que les couples organisaient entre eux, mais il s'en moquait. Déjà, parce qu'il adorait passer du temps avec Remus. Ensuite, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas tant l'occasion que ça de se retrouver rien que tous les deux en temps normal. Et enfin, il adorait les étoiles filantes.

Étoiles filantes, plus Remus. Le mélange parfait.

Pour Remus, le mélange parfait aurait vu les étoiles être remplacées par du chocolat, mais à part pour des idées peu catholiques, le lycanthrope ne voyait pas trop comment mêler tout ça. Manger du chocolat avec Sirius ? Mh. Cela se tentait.

-Enfin bon… pour l'instant on est consignés ici, alors autant chercher quoi faire… tu veux du chocolat ?

-Toi, partager ton chocolat ? Je suis honoré de la faveur que tu me fais là, Moony ! Bien sûr que je veux ! rigola Sirius.

Le jeune sorcier se leva donc pour prendre une tablette dans son tiroir, et revint s'allonger au côté du jeune Black. Il ouvrit doucement le papier, aimant prendre son temps et étant plutôt consciencieux.

Il découvrit légèrement le chocolat brun, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Loin de lui l'envie de se moquer de l'amour de Remus pour le chocolat, mais la scène avait tout de même un côté comique. Finalement, son ami cassa une ligne de chocolat et partagea cette dernière en deux. Il tendit les carrés au brun avant de poser les siens sur sa langue et de les laisser fondre doucement en fermant les yeux, savourant l'instant sucré.

Sirius sourit à cette vision, et croqua doucement dans le chocolat. Il n'y aurait que lui, le chocolat aurait vite été englouti, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se presser quand l'expert auto-proclamé en chocolat se trouvait à côté de lui.

Remus, sans trop réfléchir, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, les yeux toujours fermés.

Voilà. Là, il l'avait trouvé, son mélange parfait. Il se sentait bien, avec la saveur chocolatée qui étourdissait ses sens… l'odeur de Sirius achevait le travail, de même que son contact chaud.

Son cœur battait vite mais régulièrement, il avait bien entendu envie de plus, mais ce moment se suffisait amplement à lui-même.

Sirius pencha sa tête doucement pour la poser sur celle de son ami, en souriant légèrement. Ils auraient pu passer des heures et des heures ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à manger l'un des meilleurs chocolats du monde.

Tous les deux étant de gros gourmands à l'estomac solide, la tablette se finit doucement mais sûrement. Aucun des deux ne s'écarta de l'autre, et ils ne parlèrent presque pas.

Oui, décidément, ce moment se suffisait à lui-même.

Hélas pour eux, leur directrice finit par revenir. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant lorsqu'ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Remus dissimula rapidement les papiers froissés contenant autrefois le chocolat. Il savait que le professeur n'aimait pas trop que l'on mange dans les dortoirs, surtout des aliments susceptibles de tâcher les draps.

La sorcière ouvrit la porte et les deux élèves la regardèrent sans rien dire. Finalement, elle prit la parole.

-Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même avons réussi à obtenir des aveux de Miss McLoughlin. Votre propension à vous attirer des ennuis et à les créer me surprendra toujours, Monsieur Black… résuma l'Animagus chat.

Sirius poussa un cri de joie et prit Remus dans ses bras.

-Merci Moony, merci ! Et merci m'dame ! s'exclama le jeune Black.

Remus pouffa de rire et tapota la tête de son meilleur ami. McGonagall s'autorisa un rare sourire.

-Bien, je rends donc les cinquante points que j'avais enlevé à Gryffondor au départ. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Monsieur Lupin, qui vous a évité tout un mois de retenue. Veuillez continuer à vous tenir tranquille, en tout cas… et passez une bonne fin de journée, tous les deux.

-Merci professeur ! sourit Remus.

Sirius la remercia de nouveau, et elle repartit dans son bureau aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Aussitôt, Sirius leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

-On va pouvoir aller à la Tour cette nuit ! s'exclama-t-il.

Remus sourit. Visiblement, cette sortie leur plaisait presque autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Bien entendu, le lycanthrope était persuadé que Sirius ne voyait pas cette opportunité de la même manière que lui. Si James avait été là, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il se serait moqué de ses deux meilleurs amis en disant qu'ils étaient complètement aveugles.

Mais James n'était pas là, ils étaient seuls et ils échangèrent un sourire qui n'aurait trompé personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? demanda Remus en s'étirant, s'attirant un discret regard appréciateur de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas… tu crois qu'on peut aller encore dans le Parc à cette heure ?

Sirius n'avait qu'une très vague idée des heures autorisées pour se balader dans les divers endroits de Poudlard puisqu'il avait tendance à ne jamais y faire attention et à ne pas les respecter.

Remus regarda sa montre et acquiesça.

-On a encore une bonne heure devant nous !

-Parfait ! se réjouit Sirius.

Ils enfilèrent leurs capes et sortirent de leur Tour. Ils durent patienter quelques instants, le temps que les escaliers arrivent et les mènent à bon port, puis ils se glissèrent dans le dédale de couloirs du château.

Bien vite, ils parvinrent à la grand porte et poussèrent les battants pour se retrouver dehors.

À cette époque-ci de l'année, il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors, et un courant d'air froid les prit.

Sirius éclata de rire et Remus le suivit, sans que l'un des deux ne sache ce qui avait provoqué cette hilarité. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les berges du Lac, où le vent soufflait encore plus fort. Remus vacilla et crut un instant qu'il allait tomber dans les flots sombres, mais la poigne ferme de Sirius le retint au sol.

La main de Sirius sur son épaule, au cas où il manquerait une nouvelle fois de tomber, il continua de marcher. Ils longèrent le Lac un long moment tout en discutant joyeusement, parlant un peu fort pour se faire entendre malgré le vent. Leur conversation finit par dériver sur le sujet des amours du jeune Black. Ce dernier adorait raconter ses mésaventures à Remus, en les romançant, pour faire lire le lycanthrope. Mais ce soir, Remus se contentait de sourires, rien d'autre.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, Moony ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

-Si, si ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'est la Nouvelle Lune après tout…

-Je ne parle pas de ton problème de fourrure ! Mais d'habitude tu réagis un peu plus à mes histoires… mes talents de conteurs ne sont-ils pas parfaits ?

Le petit sourire faussement suffisant du canin lui attirèrent une bourrade amicale qui les fit rire tous les deux.

-Désolé, c'est juste que tu sors avec tellement de filles que je m'y perds ! ironisa le jeune sorcier. Il y a trop de noms à chaque fois, tu vas finir par être sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard.

-Et quelques garçons ! glissa malicieusement Sirius. Tu te rappelles de ce Préfet de Serdaigle qui, finalement, embrassait comme un troll ?

Remus éclata finalement de rire, ce qui réjouit son meilleur ami. Il adorait plus que tout le rire du châtain. C'était probablement le plus beau son du monde.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, pouffa son interlocuteur. Je rectifie donc : tu vas finir par être sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard et la plupart des garçons gays ou bis. Quel beau palmarès !

Sa dernière phrase sonnait indubitablement ironique, et si Sirius avait été plus attentif, il y aurait décelé une pointe d'amertume que Remus n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler.

D'un côté, face à toutes les histoires sans lendemain de l'aîné des Black, Remus n'avait pas trop envie de figurer parmi les conquêtes de son ami. Il ne voulait pas d'une simple aventure qui ne les mènerait à rien. Il ne voulait pas devenir un nom au milieu de tous les autres. Finalement, c'était en étant son ami qu'il était « unique ». Être son amant aurait été une situation bien trop éphémère qui aurait brisé leur amitié… non, vraiment, il valait mieux se contenter de rêves. Il ne fallait pas se montrer trop gourmand, la vie se chargerait de lui briser ses illusions.

Mais tout de même, se dit-il en sentant la paume chaude de l'Animagus sur son épaule, ce devait être merveilleux d'être plus qu'un ami pour lui.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils finirent par rentrer au château. L'heure où ils devaient se rendre en haut de la Tour n'était plus si loin mais cela semblait encore trop loin pour les deux garçons. Il y avait d'autres Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de jouer à une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

-Au fait, demanda Remus d'un ton détaché, tu n'es plus avec Constance ?

-Hm ? Oh, non. Elle embrassait comme un Veracrasse et détestait le Quidditch.

Le loup éclata de rire, s'attirant quelques regards dans la salle.

-Des fois je me demande si tu es capable de tomber amoureux, reprit-il.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? rétorqua le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus ignora la soudaine peur qui lui écrasait les entrailles. Pas qu'il pensait avoir sa chance ou qu'il voulait tenter le coup, mais voir Sirius amoureux était différent de voir Sirius avec, chaque semaine, une nouvelle fille à son bras.

-Parce que c'est le cas ? questionna le sorcier en se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas lâcher le plateau de jeu du regard.

-Peut-être bien… répondit son ami d'un ton sibyllin.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Remus fit une petite moue. D'un côté il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir qui Sirius préférait à lui, mais de l'autre, il se sentait un peu vexé que son ami ne veuille ni infirmer ni confirmer sa question. Après tout, ils se disaient tout. Enfin… presque tout. Mais Remus se disait que ne pas révéler à son meilleur ami l'amour qu'on lui portait ne comptait pas dans les révélations que l'on se fait habituellement.

-Parce que toi tu ne me dis pas grand-chose à ce sujet non plus !

Sirius lui vola son fou et Remus déglutit. Il n'aurait décidément pas dû aborder ce sujet épineux.

-Tu es amoureux, toi ? continua Sirius.

-Peut-être bien… répondit-il sur le même ton que le Black avait utilisé précédemment.

Ce dernier éclata de rire alors que Remus déplaçait son cavalier sur le plateau.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, hein ?

-Pas vraiment… répondit le lycanthrope.

-Je peux comprendre. Moi non plus.

-Un jour tu m'en parleras ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Je… je pense que oui.

L'Animagus lui prit le cavalier précédemment déplacé et le loup-garou soupira.

-Je suis vraiment nul à ce jeu-là… lâcha-t-il.

-J'ai vu pire ! le rassura son ami. Mon oncle Alphard connaît à peine les règles, je dois tout lui réexpliquer à chaque fois que je joue contre lui…

Remus acquiesça, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie de trop se prendre la tête sur la courte conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser tout de même. Il avait peur de l'avenir de leur relation. Serait-il, lui, capable d'encaisser la nouvelle d'un Sirius amoureux ? De ne pas s'éloigner, de rester à ses côtés comme avant, exactement comme avant ?

Leur amitié lui était tellement précieuse… il refusait de le perdre pour une histoire de cœur qui finirait certainement par passer.

Il se refusait à admettre que ça ne passerait pas, bien entendu.

-Ton tour, Moony ! Tu es dans tes pensées ? sourit Sirius.

-Oh, pardon. Je réfléchissais… à mes devoirs, mentit-il en déplaçant un peu au hasard son deuxième cavalier encore sur le plateau.

Sirius leva le ciel et déplaça sa tour restante de quelques cases.

-Tu penses trop aux devoirs. On est en vacances ! Tu n'as presque plus rien à faire, pense un peu à autre chose ! Il faut que tu t'amuses !

Remus eut un petit sourire au ton scandalisé du sorcier. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux miel et poussa un léger soupir.

-Tu as raison… je finirai mes devoirs demain, rapidement, et comme ça je pourrais être tranquille pour le reste des vacances.

-Oui ! Voilà ! C'est exactement ce que tu devrais faire. Même si tu vas encore bosser toute la journée j'imagine…

-Je me lèverai tôt et j'y passerai la matinée, je suis sûr que j'en aurai fini la moitié avant que tu ne te lèves…

Après tout, Sirius était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il mettait un bon moment à boucler ses devoirs. Le brun adorait le titiller et le taquiner pendant qu'il travaillait. Soit cela déconcentrait le lycanthrope et il mettait un temps fou à réfléchir puis à écrire, soit il craquait et abandonnait tout pour pourchasser son ami. Ou bien Sirius le convainquait de l'accompagner quelque part, Honeydukes par exemple.

S'il faisait ses devoirs pendant que Sirius dormait, et n'avait donc aucun autre moyen que ses ronflements pour le déconcentrer, il pourrait les boucler rapidement et passer autant de temps qu'il souhaitait avec le beau brun.

-Je pourrai faire la grasse mat', alors ? demanda Sirius en le mettant échec et mat.

-Si tu pouvais dormir le plus possible, ça m'arrangerait, oui…

Le concerné fit alors ses yeux de chien battu les plus larmoyants, et le jeune loup leva les siens au ciel.

-Moonyyyyyy ! C'est pas gentil, ça !

-Dis-toi que moins je t'ai dans les pattes, plus vite je termine mes devoirs, et plus on pourra passer de temps ensemble.

Le visage du maraudeur s'illumina alors et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Remus rosit légèrement à cette vue. L'idée qu'ils passent du temps ensemble le réjouissait-elle à ce point ?

-Je dormirai jusqu'à midi alors !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir… sourit Remus.

Ils rangèrent le plateau d'échec et vérifièrent l'heure. Minuit. Il était temps de partir pour la Tour d'Astronomie… il allait leur falloir plusieurs minutes pour y parvenir, surtout si l'on comptait les risques de tomber sur un Préfet ou un professeur. Ils se munirent de la Carte du Maraudeur, prirent une bonne couverture et s'assurèrent que tous les Gryffondor étaient bien partis se coucher.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la Tour des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers celle d'Astronomie.

À eux les étoiles filantes.

Les deux garçons durent éviter deux professeurs et le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard qui avait déjà failli les coincer plus tôt dans la journée. Sirius marmonna une insulte à son encontre.

Ils marchaient en silence, proches l'un de l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, seulement éclairés par les torches, ils parvinrent au bas de la Tour. Les sorciers se cachèrent dans le passage secret se situant derrière une armure, près de l'entée, tandis que le professeur McGonagall en redescendait. Elle devait certainement effectuer une petite ronde. Lorsque la voix fut libre, ils sortirent et pénétrèrent dans la Tour. Les escaliers en colimaçon était raides et il y en avait beaucoup. Ils durent s'arrêter à mi chemin, essoufflé par l'effort.

-Ils auraient pu faire un château moins haut, se plaignit Sirius à voix basse.

-Mais oui… ils auraient pu faire un château de deux étages… très crédible ! ironisa le jeune loup en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient voulu préserver la santé de leurs étudiants !

-La santé, la santé… au moins ça nous fait faire du sport… sourit Remus. Surtout que tu en as bien besoin !

Il récolta un gentil coup de coude dans le ventre, et ils rirent silencieusement. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que Sirius n'avait en aucun cas besoin de faire du sport. D'autant qu'être batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor le faisait suffisamment se dépenser.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur chemin, toujours en silence. Cependant, la première moitié les ayant épuisés, ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour se donner plus de force… et de courage.

Lorsqu'ils virent enfin le sommet des escaliers, ils s'y écroulèrent et restèrent allongés sur le dos un bon moment, soufflant comme des moteurs à vapeur, incapables même de parler. Les deux adolescents furent vite pris d'un fou rire silencieux, difficilement contrôlable, qui dura quelques minutes et les laissa encore plus rouges et essoufflés, mais les yeux brillants.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, que le brun lui rendit.

-Siri… fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort.

-Oui, Moony ? sourit largement l'interpellé.

-On fait la course ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent avec les dernières forces qui leur restait sur l'échelle, la trappe, puis le haut, à ciel découvert, de la Tour. Remus fut le premier à se jeter sur les créneaux de toutes ses forces. Il faillit tomber en arrière, prit dans son élan, mais deux mains le rattrapèrent par la taille, le maintenant fermement debout. La tête de Sirius s'écroula sur son épaule tandis que deux bras l'enlaçaient.

-Désolé Moony, mais là, je vais mourir… rit le Black, tout tremblant et essoufflé.

Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre et se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre. Ils eurent tous deux l'impression que leurs forces leur revenaient plus vite que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, l'un contre l'autre. Remus tapota l'épaule de Sirius en riant doucement, tandis que ce dernier laissait sa tête se reposer contre celle du lycanthrope. Ils étaient complètement à bout de forces et de souffle… mais le spectacle des étoiles filantes commençant à fuser au-dessus de leurs têtes valait bien tous les efforts du monde. Sirius les enveloppa tous deux dans les couvertures et les deux jeunes sorciers se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre lorsque, l'adrénaline retombée, ils commencèrent à avoir froid.

Allongés sur la pierre froide, ils observaient en souriant la course des étoiles.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Sirius sentit la tête de Remus se loger sur son épaule, près de son cou. Le loup-garou était presque complètement endormi, et il sourit. Profitant de l'instant, il passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Il le réveillerait lorsque le spectacle serait à son apogée. En attendant, il pouvait profiter de cet instant qui n'était pas près de se reproduire un jour.

Remus était tout chaud, c'était d'autant plus agréable. Son cœur battait très vite mais régulièrement, il avait envie de le prendre complètement dans ses bras et de rester ainsi toute la nuit, mais il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait déjà en cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Remus était proche… si proche… ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il lui suffisait de…

Presque sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Aussi légèrement que possible. Pendant une poignée de secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Sirius rêvait d'embrasser les lèvres de son loup-garou préféré depuis une éternité et…

Il se sentit coupable. Il s'écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il n'aurait pas dû voler ce baiser à Remus. Cela ne se faisait pas… il fut horrifié de voir les yeux d'ambre du jeune loup grands ouverts, écarquillés.

-S-Sirius ? bégaya-t-il.

-O-oh, Remus ! gémit le jeune Black. Je suis tellement désolé ! Si tu savais ! J-jamais je n'aurais dû… pardon ! Ou-oublie, je t'en supplie ! Oublie ce qui vient de se passer !

Ils s'étaient redressés en position assise, et Sirius était maintenant sur les genoux, ses grands yeux de brume semblant comme l'orage sous l'effet de la panique et de la culpabilité.

-P-pourquoi tu as fait ça ? chuchota Remus, choqué.

Sirius, interrompu dans ses suppliques, en resta presque bouche-bée, ne sachant que répondre.

Puis, estimant qu'il avait de toute façon franchi le point de non-retour, il décida d'être franc.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Ne pouvant le soutenir, il tourna la tête, ses cheveux sombres masquant à demi son visage.

-P-parce que je t'aime, Moony…

Son aveu simple et on ne peut plus clair laissa un silence s'épaissir dans la nuit noire.

Remus le regardait, ses yeux dorés écarquillés, l'air de ne pas y croire. Il tremblait légèrement, tout comme Sirius qui serrait sa cape entre ses doigts pour essayer de contenir les tremblements en question.

-T-tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? dit enfin le lycanthrope, la voix un peu rauque et pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait désiré.

Sirius se redressa vivement, le faisant sursauter.

-Non ! Jamais je ne plaisanterais avec ça ! s'écria-t-il presque. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de briser toute notre amitié pour une plaisanterie, ou bien pour un béguin qui ne durerait pas ! R-Remus, je… je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça avant… pour moi tu es… comme une évidence… c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas t'en parler, parce que tu étais la personne concernée. Mais… _tu_ es ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Toi, pas l'amour. Je veux dire… je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi à cause de ça… je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, même si tu ne me rends pas mes sentiments… je m'en fous de tout ça, tout ce que je veux c'est mon Moony, avec moi, comme ami, ou plus, comme tu veux… rien d'autre…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter encore, mais la main de Remus se posa sur sa joue et il s'interrompit et tourna la tête. L'or et l'argent de leurs regards s'accrochèrent, étrangement complémentaires. Ils ne pensèrent plus à rien lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent sous les étoiles, se sentant enfin complets, tant d'années après s'être cherchés.

Les deux adolescents, sans rien dire, finir par s'enlacer étroitement. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent que pour contempler l'apogée du spectacle des étoiles filantes. Leurs mains étaient nouées et ils souriaient.

Rien ne comptait plus que cet instant, où ils étaient réunis ensemble sous la voûte céleste, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil chatouilla la joue de Sirius, et il papillonna des yeux avant de s'éveiller. Enfin… « éveiller » était un bien grand mot. Son esprit était encore sous l'emprise du sommeil. Ses membres refusaient encore de se mettre en action. Et, à vrai dire, il était très bien comme il était.

Bien au chaud sous sa couette. Pelotonné contre Remus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le même depuis presque deux semaines. Il se réveillait chaque matin avec lui dans les bras. Ils dormaient toujours ensemble depuis cette nuit sous les étoiles.

Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, bien au contraire. C'était même le moment de la journée que Sirius préférait. Le sorcier avait du mal à croire à ce qu'ils vivaient, même alors que les vacances touchaient à leur fin. En presque deux semaines ils avaient eu le temps de faire beaucoup de choses tous les deux, dont certaines qui auraient certainement choqué les oreilles de McGonagall si elle l'avait su.

Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Aussi, se réveiller chaque matin, un loup-garou collé contre lui, le soleil illuminant ses cheveux de miel et son visage paisible lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela.

Rien que cela le rendait heureux pour la journée… la semaine… voire toutes les années à venir. Il sentait qu'avec Remus, ce ne serait pas une simple et banale histoire de collégien. Non. Ils avaient toujours été proches. Ils étaient complémentaires, même. L'Animagus était absolument certain que _leur_ histoire durerait.

Remus finit par remuer légèrement contre lui, et ouvrit ses yeux, ensommeillés. Il les leva vers Sirius et eut un petit sourire. Puis, il referma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de lui et se colla contre son amant.

-Grasse matinée ? marmonna-t-il en souriant.

Il sentit la main de Sirius frotter ses cheveux et son sourire s'élargit.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui répondit la voix du Gryffondor.

Sirius cala son menton au-dessus du crâne de Remus et l'enlaça à son tour. Il referma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient passé les meilleures vacances de leur vie, réellement. Le Préfet était même parvenu à entraîner son petit-ami à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient mis au fond, pour que Sirius puisse parler sans que Madame Pince les mette dehors. Le brun s'était amusé à taquiner son loup, l'empêchant de travailler, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier ne craque et qu'ils ne se livrent à l'une de leurs disputes factices.

La bibliothécaire les avait mis dehors, lassée par le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Remus avait poursuivi Sirius jusque dans le Parc, où il avait trébuché, entraînant le canin dans sa chute. Le rire du lycanthrope avait été la plus belle des récompenses. Ils étaient restés une bonne heure, étalés dans l'herbe, proches sans pourtant se toucher, à discuter et à regarder le ciel tout en souriant.

C'était comme si leurs habitudes étaient restées les mêmes, mais en mieux. Il y avait cette étincelle qui rendait toute chose bien meilleure, à condition qu'ils soient tous les deux ensemble.

Et puis il y avait les baisers, les câlins, et tout ce qui se passait alors qu'ils étaient certains de n'être que deux. Tout cela était encore mieux. Et maintenant, il pouvait se targuer de _vraiment_ connaître Remus par cœur.

Souriant, il finit par se rendormir contre son Moony.

Les deux sorciers furent réveillés par du bruit venant de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Sirius sursauta un peu tandis que Remus s'étirait en bâillant.

-Il est quelle heure ? questionna ce dernier, la voix un peu pâteuse.

Sirius roula sur le côté, vers sa table de nuit. Il saisit sa montre et l'approcha de ses yeux, qu'il frottait avec application.

-Onze heures et demi… répondit-il lentement.

-Onze heurs et demi ?! s'exclama le loup avec stupeur. Mais c'est l'heure où tout le monde rentre de vacances !

Sirius cligna des yeux, et le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, Remus avait sauté du lit, toujours en caleçon. Le loup s'appliqua à ramasser ses vêtements, un peu éparpillés dans tout le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec leurs deux meilleurs amis. Il boutonnait son pantalon lorsque James débarqua dans la chambre, nonchalant, avec sa grosse valise.

Sirius avait pris le parti de se ré-enrouler dans ses draps, laissant à peine dépasser sa tête. Faire comme si de rien n'était était encore la meilleure solution pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Encore que, ils comptaient bien le dire à Peter et James… seulement, les mettre devant le fait accompli, à savoir les laisser les voir presque nus dans le même lit, ne semblait pas être la meilleure solution.

-Salut les gars ! s'exclama James, sans se préoccuper du fait que Remus était en train de se rhabiller, les joues légèrement rouges. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de Sirius et en ôta brusquement les couvertures.

Devant le brusque courant d'air froid, l'Animagus chien se recroquevilla sur lui-même et poussa un cri de protestation.

-Laisse-moi dormir et rentre chez toi ! râla-t-il.

-Quel accueil ! Je suis honoré ! ironisa le nouvel arrivant.

-Stupide cervidé !

Remus, enfin habillé, bien qu'ayant les cheveux très ébouriffés, pouffa de rire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, James… et nos vacances ont été… vraiment très bonnes. Et les tiennes ?

Son sourire n'échappa pas à James, qui sourit également et s'approcha de lui.

-Elles se sont très bien passées ! Comment ça, « vraiment très bonnes » ?

Remus rougit légèrement et le sourire de James s'accentua. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa Sirius se rhabiller lui aussi, ramassant ses vêtements dispersés dans tout le dortoir.

-Eh bien… elles étaient très bonnes… marmonna le loup, cherchant à esquiver les explications.

-Bonnes au point que tu ramassais tes vêtements partout, en catastrophe, quand je suis entré, et que maintenant Sirius fait pareil ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Cette fois-ci, le rouge qui colora les joues de Remus fut bien plus prononcé, et James éclata de rire.

-Je le savais ! On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux semaines sans que vous finissiez par vous sauter dessus !

Sirius lui lança l'une de ses chaussettes à la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et James la lui renvoya en rigolant.

-C'était quand même pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

-Tu le savais ?! s'exclamèrent-ils, outrés.

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus, ils restèrent silencieux une poignée de secondes et soupirèrent.

-On te l'a dit chacun de notre côté et toi tu as trouvé le moyen de rien nous dire ? protesta Sirius.

-Eh, oh ! Vous m'aviez tous les deux fait jurer de ne rien dire à l'autre ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre ! Parce que pour ne pas vous en être rendus compte avant, fallait bien l'être complètement !

Sirius maugréa et Remus soupira de nouveau. Sur ces entrefaites, Peter rentra dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Salut Pete, bonnes vacances ? sourit Sirius.

-Oui ! Et les vôtres ?

James ne perdit pas l'occasion de devancer ses deux amis.

-Oh, excellentes ! Je sens que deux chiens-chiens se sont enfin sautés dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Tu me dois dix Gallions, Pete !

De nouveau, Sirius et Remus affichèrent une expression outrée.

-Vous avez _parié_ sur nous ?!

Peter et James pouffèrent de rire, bien que le plus petit n'était pas ravi de délester sa bourse.

-Peter était persuadé que deux semaines seuls ne vous suffiraient pas, expliqua James. Alors vu que j'étais persuadé du contraire, dans le train qui nous emmenait à Londres, on a parié !

-Bande de… bande de sales gnomes, lâcha Sirius.

D'un air très digne, suivi par les rires de ses deux amis ayant trouvé son insulte particulièrement ridicule, il saisit le bras de Remus et l'entraîna en dehors du dortoir, puis de la Tour des Gryffondor.

Il ne le lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au Parc, près des berges du Lac Noir.

Remus se tourna vers lui, l'air soucieux.

-Tu es vraiment fâché ?

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il éclata de rire.

-Non. Je m'en fiche qu'ils parient. Ça me faisait juste un prétexte pour un dernier vrai moment seul avec toi !

Remus sourit légèrement et il s'approcha de l'aîné des Black. Sirius entrelaça leurs doigts et lui rendit son sourire. Doucement, ils s'embrassèrent, sans se préoccuper du fait que l'on pouvait les apercevoir. Chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare… sauf chez certaines familles de Sang-Pur. Les deux adolescents se fichaient de toute façon de ce que l'on pouvait bien dire sur eux.

Ils finirent enlacés lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

-On pourra passer toutes nos vacances ensemble, maintenant ? sourit Remus.

-Hm, je ne sais pas… fit semblant de réfléchir Sirius. Les vacances, c'est peu, non ? Que diriez-vous de « toute la vie », Monsieur Lupin ?

Le rire discret de Remus lui parvint aux oreilles. Tous deux étaient bien plus heureux qu'il ne devait être permis de l'être. Remus écouta quelques instants le cœur de Sirius battre rapidement, son oreille collée contre sa poitrine. Son propre cœur lui faisait écho.

Il finit par s'écarter de l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'Animagus, passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Leurs nez se frôlèrent lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien, et Sirius accueillit le baiser avec un grand sourire.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'embrasser, s'écartant de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. C'était la fin des vacances, aussi ils voulaient profiter de ce tout dernier instant de réelle intimité au maximum.

Les deux amants finirent par s'écarter. Sirius colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en souriant, leurs doigts toujours liés. Remus leva les yeux, leurs regards d'or et d'argent s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi éternellement… C'était ce qu'ils désiraient tant tous les deux. Plus que tout au monde, en réalité. Autant qu'ils s'aimaient.

-Toute la vie, ça me paraît parfait, Monsieur Black, répondit enfin Remus, d'un sourire aussi lumineux que la lune et les étoiles qui les représentaient si bien.

* * *

Cet OS est donc terminé ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, malgré toute cette guimauve, mais c'est ma marque de fabrique, donc impossible de m'en défaire ! :p

Merci de m'avoir lue et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
